


So Glad That I Found You

by ColoredGayngels



Series: 100 Kinks [56]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: 100 kinks, Cunnilingus, F/M, Pregnant Sex, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-07
Updated: 2019-07-07
Packaged: 2020-06-23 20:39:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 806
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19709002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColoredGayngels/pseuds/ColoredGayngels
Summary: The kiss is soft, the kind that comes from years of loving someone. Jesse takes his time, kissing Angela until she has to push him away so she can breathe. She laughs softly. “Do not start something you cannot finish,” she chastises. “And do not wake the girls.”





	So Glad That I Found You

**Author's Note:**

> 094\. Silly, Giggly, Sex  
> Title from 1, 2, 3, 4 by the Plain White T's  
> [100 Kinks Playlist](https://open.spotify.com/user/coloredgayngels/playlist/0r286gee0z77JnI4RHajr1?si=Cr3NZxWMQ3CjR4goMv2IjA)

“They asleep?” Jesse asks, leaning on his elbow in bed.

“Mhm.” Angela, in all her pregnant glory, rejoins him from checking on their twin daughters. She climbs into bed, leaning against the pillows at the headboard. Jesse pushes himself up, surging toward her for a kiss. He nearly knocks them both over with his momentum, but Angela’s swift hand steadies them. 

The kiss is soft, the kind that comes from years of loving someone. Jesse takes his time, kissing Angela until she has to push him away so she can breathe. She laughs softly. “Do not start something you cannot finish,” she chastises. “And do not wake the girls.”

Jesse brushes her hair out of her face. “Don’t worry, darlin’, I plan on finishing what I started.” He climbs between her legs, sliding down to lay on his stomach. He noses at her bare pussy, pushing her nightgown up so she can take it off.

He starts with soft little kitten licks, sampling a taste of her without riling her up too much. Angela, on the other hand,  _ is _ pregnant, and with her pregnancy comes extra sensitivity. She yelps the first time Jesse licks over her clit, covering her mouth with one hand and yanking Jesse’s head away with the other. Jesse barks out a laugh. 

“Remember, don’t wake the girls, Angie,” he says with a smug grin. 

Angela rolls her eyes, yanking him back down to her pussy by his hair. He rubs his beard against the inside of her thigh, experimenting with her sensitivity yet again, and she laughs a little at the tickling sensation. Jesse huffs a laugh against her at her giggles before diving in, licking a long, broad stripe between her lips. Angela grabs his hair with both hands, tugging his hair hard enough to hurt, pulling him so close to her that he’s drowning in her scent.

Jesse thrusts his tongue inside her, drinking her up until she’s decided he’s had his fill. She pulls his head up until he gets the message, pushing up on his hands until their faces are level, and Angela pushes him so he bounces onto his back. Jesse laughs, tries to pull her down on top of him, but she doesn’t let him, instead waddling on her knees so she can get his pants off.

Angela throws one leg over him, as gracefully as she can, before lining up and slowly sinking down. They both groan softly as she bottoms out. She starts rocking her hips, riding Jesse in a slow grind. He brings his hands up to grab her waist, fingers digging in slightly until she giggles again.

“Ticklish, darlin’?” Jesse teases, digging his fingertips in again, getting him a louder laugh and a quick buck of Angela’s hips.

“You know I am,” Angela says between laughs, moving her hands to brush over Jesse’s ribs, a spot she knows  _ he’s _ ticklish, and he laughs as well.

Still rocking slowly, Angela is caught off guard when Jesse sits up in a flash, wrapping his arms around her and jacking his hips up into her. She gasps, wrapping her arms around his neck and holding on tight as her husband fucks up into her. Her swollen belly hardly gets in the way of a dirty kiss, all lips and teeth and tongue. 

Angela tightens one arm around Jesse’s neck, her other hand slipping under her stomach to rub at her clit, and that’s all it takes for her to come, spasming around Jesse’s cock. He stills for a moment as she comes down. 

“You good to keep goin’? ‘M so close, Ang, c’mon,” he begs. Angela nods.

“What are you going to do, get me even more pregnant?” she teases. “Move, Jesse, please move for gods’ sake.”

Jesse does, laying down and quickly rolling them onto their sides so he can lift Angela’s leg and piston into her, hitting a whole new angle. His hips grind into her clit every few thrusts, driving over again, causing Jesse to come with a shout, spilling inside her. Jesse drops her leg and they lay there, panting.

By the time Jesse finally decides to do something, they’re startled by their doorknob rattling. Jesse yanks the covers up over them, covering them as quickly as he can before one of the girls opens the door, light spilling out from their bedroom into the hallway and onto a sleepy four-year-old.

“Is Daddy okay?” she asks, rubbing her eyes.

Angela laughs as Jesse turns bright red. “Yes, sweetheart, Daddy is just fine.”

Jesse fumbles around for his pants, pulling them on under the covers before getting up and scooping up the little girl. “C’mon, sweetpea, it’s time for bed.”

As Jesse carries their daughter back to her room, Angela looks on, hand on her stomach, beaming with pride for her family.

**Author's Note:**

> drop a kudos!  
> drop a comment!  
> follow me on:  
> [tumblr!](https://spriitepepsii.tumblr.com)  
> [twitter!](https://twitter.com/spriitepepsii)


End file.
